


We are Arashi

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: They are Arashi.





	

_We are Arashi._

They appeared. Dressed like princes, all in white and gold. Elaborate costumes, each of them unique, flying in from the top of the stadium. Below them, the crowd cheered excitedly as the concert began.

 

_When we buy, we buy things by the box._

Ohno gasped as he touched the lures made by the famous Hawaiian lure maker. His eyes shimmered in delight as he looked at the variety of lures. Some rubbery, some glittery, some colored and some white. He ran his fingers of the lures excitedly. They must be really expensive right? Eh no? That cheap?

"I'll buy the whole box," Ohno declared.

He left the shop with a smug look on his face.

 

_When we shop, we buy the whole shop. We shop by feelings. Price tag? Who cares about the price tag?_

Jun's eyes darted around the shop. His eagle eyes were working hard, as he picked out anything and everything that he was interested in. Shopping, at least the act of picking out the items, was never a rationale thing. It all boils down to feelings. Whichever item was calling out to him.

There was no time to waste. Jun was running late for their gathering. There wasn't even time to care about 'feelings' anymore. He was just grabbing things instinctively. Good thing he'd already calculated how many souvenirs he had to buy back the day before!*Grab grab grab* He felt his adrenaline rushing as he grabbed item after item off the shelf. He only heaved a sigh of relief when he packed his trophies into the already full truck of his car and slammed the boot shut.

Mission accomplished.

 

_When we sing, we bring the house down._

Concert after concert after concert. It was sell outs after sell outs. There was never enough tickets to go around no matter how many days of concerts they held, or the number of sessions... Even Johnny himself had trouble obtaining tickets. Each time, there'll be hordes of disappointed fans gathering outside the concert venue, straining their ears to hear what went on in the concert. And the atmosphere inside? Needless to say it was hot, hot, hot.

 

_When we dance, we make fans fall over their feet._

*Shake it shake it, shake it your body*  
Fans squealed, screamed, hyperventilated and fainted as Jun and his exclusive four backdancers started shaking their hips. Oh the way they sashayed! Owning the stage and showing off their bodies... and the overflowing member love as they danced and joked and shook to the beat... simply overwhelming.

 

_When we eat, we eat with gusto._

"Umaiii! Chou umaii!"  
They gulped down the delicious ramen and drank the broth with gusto.

"Ahhhhhh chou umai!" Ohno exclaimed as he patted his full belly.

"Thanks for the meal!" Sho said as he put down his chopsticks.

"That was delicious!" Aiba exclaimed as he wiped his mouth.

"You three eat so fast!" Nino groaned as he struggled to finish his meal.

"Last one to finish foots the bill!" Sho teased.

"Nah, it's ramen. Ramen is always leader's treat." Jun said as both he and Nino finished at the same time.

"Thanks for the meal!" Four men chimed as they left Ohno to settle the bill.

 

_When we cry, we cry our hearts out._

Ohno stared at the deep blue sea as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He cried as he delivered his thank you speech.

He cried as they drank and reminisced the old days.

And he cried even as they were filming for TV.

And there, the "In Hawaii, Ohno cried VSA Special" was born.

 

_Whatever we promote, sales shoot through the roof._

The day news leaked that Sho was advertising for the new shampoo, fans clamored to the stores to buy the product... with many finding that they have arrived too late as the shelves were already empty as hordes of fans ahead of them bought the product by the basket.

Whichever product or service that had Arashi associated to it racked in sales like never before. No wonder it costs so much to get Arashi to endorse your products!

 

_Whatever we do, we give it our 200%._

"Ok, let's consolidate things. Do our hands go in front or behind the mics there?" Jun asked.

The rest groaned a little inwardly, but got on it. There was no denying that Jun was too... picky at times, but they were perfectionist at heart. Each and every one of them. And really they were glad to have Jun around to bother about all these small little details that would otherwise have been missed.

 

Ohno listened to his own recording of the script as he acted out the scene in the living room. It was torturous, to say the least. He could only be glad that the staff had kindly added in all the furigana for all the slightly more difficult kanji. And there was aplenty. He took a deep breath as he tried the scene again. He had to recite lengthy chunks of scripts, explanations, with difficult, technical terms, and he had to recite it fast. And that means more practice, less sleep. He was co-starring with big shot actors and actresses and he can't afford to keep making mistakes. He had to be perfect.

 

Aiba gasped as Shimura handed him the air tickets. He was leaving. Flying off to UAE right that very day. Right after the studio recording, in just a few hours. He wondered if there was even enough time for him to go home and grab a few personal belongings. However as abrupt as the trip was, he was more worried about what Shimura had planned for him to do there.

Aiba couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the beasts in front of him. Fully grown, adult lions. Lions who can maul you in a single strike. And that's if you're lucky. If you're unlucky, you just get killed. Or maybe the latter is luckier? Either way... Aiba shivered with fear and licked his dry lips as he tried but failed to calm himself down. Lions. Soccer ball. Soccer. He was to play freaking SOCCER with the lions. He said his prayers and prayed to any and all Gods that Arashi would not end up as four members. He took one last deep breath as he slowly walked into the enclosure.

 

Nino scribbled and erased as he played the tune over and over again on his guitar. His new solo. As always he was in charge of his own solo, his own lyrics... But he was getting frustrated. Things just wasn't turning out right. He picked up his DS and tried playing something for a change of mood... but it was just hopeless. He couldn't feel at ease to play any game and in the end he just turned off his console. He huffed in frustration as he went back to his guitar and strummed the tune again. It just didn't sound right. How can he make it sound right? How does something even 'sound right' anyway? Nino felt like crying at times like this. He groaned as he shouldered on, deep into the night.

 

Sho smiled and thanked the staff as he headed back to his greenroom to change. It was always the same. His Mondays are dedicated to NewsZero. And well not just Mondays. Everyday, he reads the newspaper diligently; almost every week, he does the field report and interviews; and every time when he meets up with friends, he asks them for their opinion on news issues. All the hard work and research he did. It was exhausting sometimes... especially when they were in the concert period, or when he had dramas or movies. But he enjoyed what he was doing, even though he had to give up his sleep and personal time. It was worth it.

 

They held up their hands together and bowed before heading for the helicopter. Ohno was struggling to hold back his tears. As the helicopter rose to give them a bird's eye view of the concert venue, they thought of all the hard work, all the things they had been through to get them were they were now. From their debut till the present day. 15 years. 15 years that was both too long and too short, depending on how you look at it. A feast was waiting for them when the heli landed... but all they wanted to do was savor the moment. Right now, right here in the air. It was surreal. They have come so far, but they knew the road ahead of them was even longer.

 

_Whatever we do, it's always the five of us._

_We complement each other._  
We work best together.  
We weren't born the top, we worked hard to reach there.  
We are proud to say that we might have traveled for years, but we never took short cuts.  
We are Arashi.  
We will always be Arashi.


End file.
